El amor, un chocolate ¿dulce o amargo?
by galadrielcullen
Summary: El primer amor en la vida real ¿se parece al primer amor de los de cuentos de hadas?. Isabella es una adolecente que encuentra su primer amor en Edward Cullen,un chico con muchos problemas...¿que sabor tiene el amor?. todos humanos.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaria...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...

* * *

**

_Capitulo I:_

La vida no es como te la pintan desde que eres pequeña, no es el típico cuento que termina siempre con un final feliz. Siempre pensé que era la Bella durmiente o Blancanieves, y por lo tanto esperaba la llegada de mi príncipe azul.

Como puede ser tan distinta, tan difícil y tan llena de penas y sufrimientos. Mi primera prueba fue cuando me enamore por primera vez y pensé que él era todo para mí, pero la vida empezaría a mostrarme como era en realidad…

Su nombre, Edward, el chico que me enseño que es el amor, el dolor, la amistad, la evasión, la mentira, y mas tarde la compasión y la pena por ver como una persona se autodestruye.

A la edad de 13 años se idealiza todo, y yo no era la excepción. Primero fuimos grandes amigos, pero yo sentía que con el paso del tiempo ese cariño de amigos se iba convirtiendo en algo más, pero solo de mi parte…o eso pensé en ese entonces, nunca pensé que años mas tarde me enteraría de que este pensamiento no era del todo correcto, claro que no fue por su boca que lo supe.

Cada mirada era un tormento para mí, cada sonrisa era mi tortura personal.

Mis amigas me echaban barra y me daban ánimo para que le dijera algo:

-Isabella dile que te gusta…no lo pienses mucho, ya que tarde o temprano va a aparecer otra y te lo va a quitar- siempre me decían lo mismo, pero en ese tiempo era muy tímida y no le decía nada, además que cada vez que lo intentaba, las cosas me salían mal o decía cosas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que pensaba.

Así llegamos a la fecha y el acontecimiento que cambio algo nuestra relación, o quizás que desde ahí a el le empezó a pasar lo mismo que a mi, la esperada gira de estudio...

_Fecha:_ 19, 20 y 21 de Noviembre del 2002.

_Lugar:_ Bariloche, Argentina.

El lugar en donde todo pasó, en que las sueños de la niñez se volvieron realidad, el momento perfecto, en el instante perfecto, todo era maravilloso, pero como ya explique, la vida es una miseria, ya que una y mil veces te restriega en la cara lo difícil y traicionera que es.

********

* * *

**Ojala les guste esta historia, aunque es unos de mis primeros escritos, tuve que modificarles algunas cosas antes que darlo a conocer...**

**espero leer sus comentarios, para saber si les gusto o no..**

**cariños...**

**Gala**


	2. Chapter 2

******Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaria...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

* * *

Capítulo II:

Tomamos el bus a las siete de la mañana a las afueras del colegio, durante el camino de ida, yo iba tomándoles fotos a mis compañeros y al paisaje, claro que solo el chico de mis sueños, no supo que le tomaba fotos, a escondidas.

Yo sabía que me estaba comportando como una estúpida, pero lo quería tanto que no me importaba que mi mejor amiga me mirara y moviera la cabeza con tristeza, para luego empezar con el rezo de todos los días…

-Bella, por favor, deja de mortificarte, no sigas con esto –, me decía, mirándome muy seria –, si tu le interesaras ya te lo habría demostrado, pero nunca ha hecho o dicho nada para que tu estés así por él.

-Alice, tu sabes que lo quiero, que me preocupo por él, y no me preguntes el cómo ni el porqué. – Le conteste mortificada mirando por la ventana del bus.

-¿Como que no sabes? – me dijo sorprendida- ya se que en parte lo adoras porque se parece a Robert Pattinson, pero Bella, no es el actor que tanto te gusta, es un chico común y corriente, y al que encuentro muy estúpido por hacerte sufrir tanto.

Me volví hacia ella y la mire con una cara poco amistosa, así que dejo la plática hasta ahí, y poniéndose derecha en el asiento, se puso a mirar la ridícula película que habían puesto en el bus para que no nos "aburriéramos", La era del hielo. No me hablo hasta que llegamos, nos bajamos del bus. En ese instante me hice una promesa: el de conquistarlo y no dejarlo escapar. Alice nunca se enteraría de esto.

La profesora nos llevo a un tenedor libre, los cuales abundaban el Argentina, para que almorzáramos, el local era armoniosos, había gran cantidad de mesas repartidas de forma de que ninguna estuviera muy cerca de la otra. Busque una lo suficientemente alejada, después de lo que había pasado, seguro almorzaría sola…En eso estaba, cuando veo que Alice se me acerca con un aire entre arrepentido y quién sabe, pero se veía, en su cara, que estaba arrepentida de haber iniciado la discusión en el bus.

-¿Bella, amigas de nuevo? – Me pregunto haciendo un puchero.

-¿Y desde cuando dejamos de serlo? – Le pregunte entre risas. –Siempre vas a ser mi amiga, a pesar que muchas veces no me gusta lo que me dices.

-Pero soy tu amiga, por eso te lo digo. – Respondió. – No es por molestarte.-

No alcance al responderle, ya que mi tortura personal paso por mi lado dejando un halo de perfume tras de sí y dejándome más mal que bien…solo escuche a mi amiga suspirar y luego ponerse a comer lo que había colocado en su plato.

Me dije, para mí misma, que aquella noche empezaría a cumplir lo que había prometido apenas suelo Argentino, hube pisado…

* * *

**la historia ya esta tomando cuerpo...**

**gracias Caamy- Roce por ser mi amiga, por ser la primera que postea y por ayudarme con este fic cuando recien comence a escribirlo y tenia otros nombres.**

**ojala les guste, ademas que esta historia tiene una base real...**

**cariños...**

**Gala**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaria...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

* * *

**Capitulo III:**

**Pov Edward**

Nunca pensé que me pasaría esto…

Yo quería a Isabella, pero como amiga. No sé cómo ni cuando llegue a pensar en ella como algo mas.

Era una excelente persona, además que me ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero jamás pensé que ella me amaba…_claro que de esto me entere demasiado tarde, y cuando las cosas no tenían vuelta atrás._

Nuestros padres eran amigos, y para mí, se estaba volviendo costumbre escuchar sobre ella y su familia, en mi casa.

Una tarde, después de comer, nos fuimos a sentar al living, y mi padre se puso a conversarle a mi madre sobre los negocios que tenia con el padre de Bella. Yo estaba sentado en el sillón, frente a ellos, cuando mi padre empezó a hablarme.

-Edward, ¿Por qué no eres novio de Isabella?-Me pregunto seriamente. – Ella es una buena niña y por lo que he notado, es o fue una gran amiga y compañera para ti, durante el año pasado.

-Papa!-le dije malhumorado.- Para de una buena vez. Ella es solo una compañera, no es nadie importante en mi vida. Y deja el tema, por favor.

Diciendo esto, me levante del sillón y me fui a mi habitación. Apenas me fui, escuche que comenzaron su discusión de todos los días.

-Carlisle- escuche a mi madre, dirigirse a mi papá.-sabes muy bien que no me gusta esa niñita para que sea novia de mi niñito hermoso.

-Esme, no digas eso por favor-escuche que le respondió mi padre.

Ninguno sabía la verdad, que yo la quería desde el año pasado, pero tenía mucho miedo el confesarle todo…

_¿y si no era correspondido?, ¿si le gustaba otro chico y no yo?,_ aunque esto último no podría reprochárselo, ya que yo me estaba comportando con ella como un tonto y estúpido presumido, porque siempre la molestaba y la trataba mal. Yo sabía que mi comportamiento era horrible, pero era mi forma de demostrarles a mis amigos que ella no me interesaba…y para que dejaran de molestarnos y decir que éramos novios.

Yo creí que era lo mejor, pero nunca pensé lo arrepentido que me sentiría, especialmente, cuando descubrí mis sentimientos hacia ella…

* * *

**Ahora es el turno de Edward de explicar su parte, y veran en parte como es su vida familiar, y quizas en parte la culpable de lo que pase al final...especialmente la mamá.**

**cariños...y verdad espero que les guste...**

**Gala...;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaria...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

**Capitulo IV:**

**POV Edward**

_Meses después…_

Por fin estaba terminando octavo, y muy pronto entraría al liceo…claro que todavía no sabía a cual.

Pero lo que me tenia mas entusiasmado, era lo que se desarrollaría en el mes de Noviembre: la esperada gira de estudio…y lo que nos sorprendió a todos, fue que iba a ser en Bariloche, Argentina.

Y lo mejor, por lo menos para mi, era que me alejaría de los constantes problemas de mi casa y de mi posesiva madre y su manía de querer controlas todos mis pasos…lo cual ya me tenia bastante aburrido.

Pero lo que mas deseaba era estar cerca de ella, de Bella…

_Varias semana después…Viernes 19 de Noviembre, en la mañana._

Hoy es el gran día…por fin llego.

Me desperté muy animado esa mañana, y ni mi madre y sus constantes amonestaciones, lograron opacarme el día.

-Edward- me dijo sirviéndome el tazón con leche en la mesa de la cocina, frente a mí. – Si haces algo estúpido o te comportas de manera inapropiada y la profesora me llama para decírmelo, te prometo que yo misma voy a buscarte y te traigo de una oreja de vuelta a Chile, y te castigo dejándote sin tu skate y bicicleta.

No la había mirado y me había hecho el sordo mientras decía esto, pero sus palabras igual me molestaron, sin embargo, logre disimular muy bien…además siempre me amenazaba con lo mismo.

Mire la hora, y me di cuenta que se me hacia tarde. Me levante de la mesa, camine hasta el living y tome mis cosas que estaban junto a la puerta y antes de salir de casa me despedí de mi madre y salí corriendo para subirme al auto de mi padre, ya que él me llevaría al colegio para que tomara el bus.

Lo tomamos a las nueve de esa mañana. Conforme íbamos subiendo, la profesora nos pedía que nos sentáramos, ya que pronto el bus encendería los motores y se pondría en marcha. Yo me senté adelante con Jasper, mi mejor amigo…y Bella, se sentó tres asientos más atrás con Alice, su mejor amiga.

Ella tomo fotos durante casi todo el trayecto del viaje de ida. Yo sabia que me tomaba fotos, ya que Jasper me avisaba cuando lo hacia, pero pegándome codazos en la costillas, cada vez que escuchaba el sonido de cámara al ser accionada en nuestra dirección…se que me comportaba como un idiota al no darme vuelta como todos nuestros compañeros, para aparecer en alguna de las fotos, cuando ella se los pedía.  
Jasper solo me miraba desde su asiento y movía la cabeza con gesto apesadumbrado al ver mi actitud.

Apenas nos bajamos del bus, frente a la hostal donde nos quedaríamos, tome una decisión: no podía contarle ni demostrarle nada sobre lo que sentía, no sin antes, descubrir que era lo que ella pensaba o sentía…

Pero la vida da muchas vueltas y nos enseña, por las malas, cuan difícil y traicionera puede llegar a ser… nunca pensé el giro que daría mi vida y menos, como terminaría esta historia…

**Otro pov de Edward, acá muestra mucho de lo que piensa sobre Bella… las cosas quieren que sean de una forma, pero la vida es la que tiene la última palabra…**

**Cariños…espero sus reviews…solo deben apretar el botoncito…**

**Gala…;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaria...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

* * *

**Capitulo V:**

Pov Bella

El cumplir mi promesa, se me hizo una tarea titánica.

Nunca pensé, cuan difícil era hablar con él, ya que siempre estaba rodeado de sus amigos o se hacia el sordo en la mesa, cuando le pedía algo.

Su actitud me molestaba y entristecía. Solo Alice sabia la razón de porque lloraba y muchas veces bajaba a cenar con lo ojos colorados… ya que cuando pasaba esto, mi profesora y compañeros me preguntaban el porqué…y siempre les mentía.

-Isabella, ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto mi profesora jefe, una tarde después de almorzar, cuando me había llamado a parte.- Me podrías decir la razón de tu tristeza estos días.-

- No pasa nada tía Rose- le respondí, tratando de aplacar la situación.- Solo hecho de menos a mi familia.-

- Bueno, si es solo eso, le diré al profesor Emmett que se ponga en contacto con tu madre, para que hables con ella- me dijo abrazándome.

-Muchas gracias tía Rose- le dije desviando la mirada y me despedí de ella, ya que Alice me estaba esperando en la entrada de la hostal, para que fuéramos a comprar unos discos.

Como odiaba mentir, era algo que detestaba, pero era la única forma de no preocupar a mi profesora, al otro profesor que nos acompañaba y al estúpido de Edward Cullen, ya que solo sería una forma de que se "pavoneara" y pensara que es lo mejor…y nunca que le iba a dar ese gusto.

Nuestras habitaciones, en la hostal, tenían teléfonos, con los cuales podías contactarte con las otras habitaciones mediante números internos…con la ayuda de la Alice, me conseguí el número de su habitación, y la noche del viernes lo llame…

Sonó varias veces, y al final me contesto…cuando lo hizo, no pude responderle nada y tuve que cortar la llamada…

-¡AHHHH!- grite enojada, tapándome la cara con la almohada.

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa?- me pregunto mi amiga desde el baño, ya que como compartíamos la pieza, era su turno de ocuparlo.

-Soy una idiota- le contesté desde encima de la cama, donde estaba todavía, con la almohada en la cara.

-¿Por qué dices que eres una idiota?-me pregunto saliendo del baño y caminando hacia su cama, donde dejo sus cosas.

-Lo llame y no fui capaz de decirle absolutamente n-a-d-a –le conteste malhumorada y enfatizando en la última palabra.

-Para de una vez, vale- me dijo con voz aburrida, desde su cama, frente a mí.-Esto no te hace nada bien, y no seas masoquista por favor, parece que te gusta sufrir.

-¡ALICE!

-¿Qué?- me contesto, acostándose en su cama.

-Cállate, por favor- le dije acostándome, también.- No se nota que seas mi amiga.

-Amigo no es aquel que siempre te dice si, es quien te dice no, cuando estas equivocado- me contesto ella, apagando la luz y dándose vuelta en su cama, para dormir.

Yo la quede mirando y me puse a meditar sus palabras, las cuales fueron recibidas por mí como un golpe en el estomago…y pensando en su significado, me quede dormida.

Esa noche soñé con él…con Edward.

* * *

**Un nuevo pov de Bella, acá muestra cómo son sus días en Bariloche… y como enfrenta el hecho de que acercarse a cumplir su promesa, casi es algo imposible**

… **como siempre se ha dicho en este fic: uno puede desear muchas cosas, pero la vida es la que tiene la última palabra…**

**Cariños…espero sus reviews…solo deben apretar el botoncito… **

**Gala…;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaría...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

* * *

**Capítulo VI:**

Pov Bella

Así siguieron las horas, las cuales muchas veces se me hacían eternas...

Cuando me desperté el sábado, como a las diez, la profesora paso por las piezas diciéndonos que nos apuráramos en vestirnos y bajar a desayunar, ya que saldríamos a recorrer Bariloche, con una guía...

Con mi amiga nos vestimos a la rápida y bajamos haciendo carrera por la escalera...tomamos desayuno y salimos de la Hostal en dirección al bus. Nos sentamos en el lugar de siempre...y él también. Recorrimos los bosques, las chocolaterías, donde comimos mucho chocolate y termine enfermándome, y nos llevaron al teleférico, claro que los síntomas de mi dolencia se estaban manifestando, no pude subir, claro que mi amiga y el idiota de Edwarcito, si pudieron.

Igual la pase bien, ya que con otras de mis compañeras, nos pusimos a comprar chicles y bebidas solo para comprar algo de allá, o si quieren, de "monas".

Cuando bajaron, nos subimos al bus para ir a almorzar. Cuando llegamos, le dije a Alice que iría a la pieza por un poleron. Me dirigí hacia la escalera y cuando iba subiendo...me tope con Edward, o mejor dicho, choque con él, y por poco caigo rodando por las escaleras, pero Ed, así le decía, me sujeto por el brazo, impidiéndomelo...no sé cómo paso, pero en ese momento me acerco a él, sujetándome por un brazo, y me dio un beso...fue lo mejor, o por lo menos, eso pensé en ese momento..._si mis neuronas pensaron, claro._

Cuando nos separamos, note que Edward estaba muy nervioso, como preguntándose que había hecho y que haría a continuación...

- Bella, perdóname- me dijo mirándome fijamente. - Si te cause una mala impresión o hice algo que no te gusto.

_Como llego a pensar que no me había gustado_...cuanto había soñado con este momento, claro que él nunca lo supo, así que no podía dar por sentado que sintiera lo mismo que yo.

Claro que nunca me dejaba de asombrar, ya que después que me dijo eso, me paso su jockey y me dio un beso, como despidiéndose, y se alejo rápidamente, con las manos en los bolsillos, con dirección a su habitación.

Yo quede muda por varios minutos, ya que hasta se me olvido lo que iba a hacer en mi pieza...y me costó bastante volver a reaccionar. Cuando logre hacerlo, me puse su gorro y baje al comedor, buscando a mi amiga. Cuando llegue al comedor y mi amiga me vio, me empezó a hacer señas para que fuera a sentarme. Cuando llegue a la mesa y me vio con su gorro, me miro extrañada.

- No me lo puedo creer, ósea, que paso entre ustedes para que te pasara su gorro- me dijo riéndose.

- No preguntes - le conteste atontada todavía. - Ni yo sé claramente que fue lo que sucedió.

Cuando me dormí esa noche, pensé que las cosas iban a ser diferentes entre nosotros...pero la vida me demostraría una vez más, que ella era la que decidía, y que nuestra historia no iba a ser una excepción a la regla...

* * *

**Un nuevo pov de Bella. Las cosas se están poniendo un poco difíciles, pero Edward no se las hace mejores, ya que no se quedo atrás con el besote que le dio… quizás se pueda pensar que con esto las cosas van a mejorar y que van a estar juntos…pero la vida es la que tiene la última palabra…**

… **el primer amor puede representar muchas cosas en la vida de alguien, pero cuando este te hace la vida a cuadritos… no se que podría pasar…**

**Perdonen la demora en actualizar, pero la universidad, en este momento, es la que dirige mi tiempo… con suerte tengo tiempo pa escribir….**

**Cariños…espero sus reviews…solo deben apretar el botoncito… **

**Gala…;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaría...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

* * *

**CAPITULO VII **

POV Bella

_Llego el Domingo...el último día._

Desperté mucho más temprano que de costumbre, ósea como dos horas antes de que la tía Rose nos fuera a despertar, pieza por pieza.

Me levante de la cama, y tomando mis útiles de aseo, me dirigí al baño, mientras mi amiga aun dormía.

Salí del baño al cabo de media hora y mi amiga aun dormía. Me senté en la cama y me puse a pensar en lo que había ocurrido, el día de ayer, y que significaba en mi vida... ¿un cambio o un error?

En eso estaba, cuando escuche que mi amiga se estaba despertando. Alice se sentó en su cama, aun un poco dormida y me miro, levantando las cejas.

- Bella, ¿que hora es? y ¿que te paso para que ya estés levantada?- me pregunto, arreglándose el pelo con la mano.

- Son como las diez, y no se que me paso para que no pudiera dormir más- le respondí, levantándome de mi cama y dirigiéndome al armario para sacar ropa.

- No sabes o no quieres responderme con la verdad- me dijo entrando al baño.

No sabía que responderle, ya que todavía me preguntaba la razón de lo que había sucedido el día de ayer.

Me vestí rápidamente, con un jeans y una chomba blanca, y baje a desayunar, menos mal que no me lo encontré por la escalera, o si no hubiera sabido cómo reaccionar.

Fui la primera en llegar, así que pude elegir una mesa y me dispuse a esperar a mi amiga...en ese instante Edward bajo corriendo las escaleras, haciendo competencia con Jasper, ya que solo pude escuchar sus risas y la amonestación del encargado de la hostal, por el ruido que había hecho...me reí entre dientes, pero cuando apareció en el comedor, hice como que veía por la ventana, y no vi cuando me dejo un papel encima de la mesa, al lado de mi mano.

Cuando lo vi, me dispuse a abrirlo...nunca se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza, que lo que decía me haría odiarlo y cambiaria toda mi percepción respecto al amor...y que no todas las historias terminan con "un vivieron felices por siempre"...

.

.

.

_"Bella..._

_de verdad siento lo de ayer y por lo tanto, te escribí esto para que no te pases rollos conmigo, ya que para mí solo eres mi amiga. Perdóname si esto te hace sentir mal, pero lo pensé mucho y esto es lo mejor. Déjame mi jockey encima de la mesa cuando te vayas. _

_Te quiero mucho. Edward"..._

Cuando la estaba terminando del leer, ya me corrían las lagrimas. En eso llego Alice a la mesa...no pude quedarme allí, y dejando el gorro encima de la mesa, deje a la atónita de mi amiga y salí corriendo del comedor, apretando fuertemente, el papel en la mano, con dirección a mi dormitorio.

No salí hasta la hora del almuerzo, ya que no podía para de llorar...mi amiga se entero, ya que leyó el papel y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, diciendo pestes en contra de Edward, mientras yo lloraba encima de mi cama.

- Este imbecil me las va a pagar, por hacerte sufrir tanto - replicaba de un lado a otro.- Si me lo llego a encontrar solo, mejor que se busque guardaespaldas.

Menos mal que había llevado gotas para el rojo del ojo, por mi alergia a la luz solar, así que nadie noto que había llorado y menos el imbecil, mas imbecil del mundo...Edward.

Después del almuerzo, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, a hacer las maletas y arreglar todo, ya que esa tarde volvíamos a Chile.

Arregle mis cosas, con una mezcla de rabia y arrepentimiento, ya que constantemente me repetía que podría haberlo detenido, el día de ayer, pero tampoco podía hacerme la tonta, si a mi igual me había gustado.

Cuando salí de la hostal, con Alice, cada una con sus cosas, me encontré con Edward, pero no lo mire siquiera y le pase mis cosas al auxiliar, y me subí pasando por su lado. Me senté en el mismo lugar que siempre, pero él se sentó en la fila de enfrente, pero como dos asientos atrás del mío.

Durante todo el camino note que y vi, por el rabillo del ojo, que Edward me miraba, ya que me dispuse a conversar con una compañera que estaba en el asiento atrás del mío. Así que mientras yo hablaba con ella, miraba de reojo que Ed no me sacaba la vista de encima, pero cuando yo lo miraba, él desviaba la mirada hacia la ventana o hacia su amigo.

Llegamos a Chile como a las once de la noche, y nuestros padres nos estaban esperando en las afueras del colegio, ya que allí se estacionaria el bus.

Me baje apresuradamente del bus, apenas este paro su marcha y se estaciono, y corrí a abrazar a mis padres.

- Isabella te echamos mucho de menos, ¿como la pásate?- me preguntaron, abrazándome también...si supieran por lo que paso su hija estos tres días, pensé para mi...pero justo desvié la mirada al bus, y vi que bajaba Edward con su skate nuevo, y fue a saludar a su madre, pero esta empezó a retarlo por haberse comprado el skate, tendiendo uno en su casa casi nuevo...mientras el caminaba apresuradamente delante de ella.

Mientras me dirigía al auto, con mis papas, ya que mi papa cargaba mi maleta, yo solo llevaba mi bolso...pensé que Edward estaba mucho más confundido que yo, y que con la mamá que tenia, iba a tener una vida horrible, e incluso llegue a sentir pena por él.

...quizás en ese momento, no me di cuenta que nuestra historia tenía como para un año más, y que no terminaría muy feliz, por lo menos para uno de nosotros...la vida se encargaría de esto...

* * *

**(N/A: Rollo(chilenismo): hacerce falsas expectativas con alguien)**

**Un nuevo pov de Bella. Es el capítulo más largo de la historia… es un capitulo bastante triste, pero a la vez le hizo entender muchas cosas a Bella, especialmente que Edward a algo le tenía miedo y por eso no quería que ella se hiciera falsas expectativas.**

… **el primer amor puede representar muchas cosas en la vida de alguien, pero cuando este te hace la vida a cuadritos… no se que podría pasar… y mucho mas, cuando la historia de cuentos de hadas no termina como las historias que te contaban cuando niña.**

**Perdonen la demora en actualizar, pero la universidad, en este momento, es la que dirige mi tiempo… con suerte tengo tiempo pa escribir…. Y mas ahora, que me queda un mes y medio para terminar el año, asi los profesores están mucho mas exigentes…**

**Cariños…espero sus reviews…solo deben apretar el botoncito… **

**Gala…;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaría...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

* * *

**CAPITULO VIII**

POV Edward

_¿Porque lo hice?..._me repetía, una y mil veces.

No debería haberla besado, todavía no entendía que me había pasado en ese momento...o sabía y me estaba haciendo el tonto. Ahora que estaría pensando Bella sobre mí...ahhh!...trágame tierra...

Estaba pensando todavía, encima de mi cama, cuando llego Jasper a decirme que había de comer, como todos los días... pero me miro extrañado al verme encima de mi cama y no inmutarme con su noticia, al no salir corriendo de la pieza, como lo hacia esos días cuando el me avisaba.

- Y a ti ¿qué te pasa?- me pregunto sentando encima de su cama, que estaba enfrente de la mía. - Nunca te había visto tan pensativo, ni siquiera por una prueba.

- Metí la pata hasta el fondo - le conteste, tapando la cara con una almohada de mi cama.

- ¿Qué hiciste ahora, Edward?- me pregunto con voz aburrida

- Le di un beso a Bella - le conteste desde detrás de la almohada, pero parece que no me entendió porque sentí que se levanto de su cama y me destapo la cara.

- ¿Qué hiciste qué?- me pregunto, como en estado de shock.

- La bese y no me mires así, ya se que la embarre- le conteste, quitándole la almohada de sus manos y tapándome nuevamente la cara con ella.

- ¿y qué vas a hacer ahora, Ed?- me pregunto usando el diminutivo que me había puesto Bella.

- No sé, todavía estoy pensando en eso- le conteste apesadumbrado, al tiempo que me sacaba la almohada de la cara. - Ayúdame quieres, porfa.

- Escríbele una nota, pero no se qué quieres o pienses de lo que paso y tus sentimientos hacia ella, y no me mires así, que es obvio que te gusta y mucho- me contesto tirándome una de sus almohadas.- Escríbele lo que pienses que es mejor para los dos, aunque quizás le duela y sufra más de lo que quieras, pero pienso que es mejor no darle esperanzas, ya que tu mama nunca la aceptaría como tu novia y así le ahorrarías la mala cara de tu vieja y los futuros malos ratos que podría pasar.

- Quizás tengas razón, y ya sé que voy a escribirle- le conteste tomando el cuaderno que me había pasado y yendo hacia mi mochila por un lápiz. - Y creo que me voy a odiar por esto, por mucho tiempo, pero yo no le convengo y menos contando que mi mama la odia, solo le voy a hacer sufrir y es por esto es mejor que nunca sepa que la amo, para que no se haga ilusiones que nunca le voy a cumplir.

Sabia que esa carta le iba a destrozar el corazón y que no solo ella me iba a odiar, sino también yo mismo...nunca lo llegue a pensar en ese momento, pero nuestra historia tendría como para un año más y que no iba a terminar como siempre se quiere que se termine algo así, y lo que menos creí, era que sería yo, el que más daño le haría , y que me haría...

¿como puede la vida ser tan injusta con dos personas?... todavía me la pregunto y no sé si algún día le encuentre respuesta...y que amargo sabor te deja todo esto.

* * *

**Perdonen enormente mi tardanza, pero tengo una vida a parte de ff y esta me consume la mayoría de mi tiempo, especialmente la universidad…recién ahora estoy de vacaciones…**

**Un nuevo pov de Edward… uno donde quizás les quede mucho más clara la actitud de Edward frente al amor que siente por Bella..**

… **el primer amor puede representar muchas cosas en la vida de alguien, pero cuando este te hace la vida a cuadritos… no se que podría pasar… y mucho mas, cuando la historia de cuentos de hadas no termina como las historias que te contaban cuando niña.**

**Cariños…espero sus reviews…solo deben apretar el botoncito… **

**Gala…;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaría...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

* * *

**CAPITULO IX.**

POV Bella.

(MESES DESPUES)

_4 de Marzo del 2003._

Primer día de clases…

Ya estaba en el liceo, acababa de entrar a 1° medio…ojala ya nunca mas me lo encontrara, sentía una gran rabia en su contra, y contra mía por ser tan estúpida e ilusa, por creer que esto se convertiría en algo hermoso…pero la vida nunca deseo esto para nosotros.

Pensaba que iba a ser un año lejos del odio, uno donde solo me preocupara de mis estudios y de pasarla bien, ya que uno está en el liceo una vez en la vida.

Empezaron las clases…me costo adaptarme al nuevo sistema, pero al cabo de unas semanas lo tenía todo controlado. Así paso el tiempo y llegamos a Mayo y mi peor pesadilla, la que antes había sido un hermoso sueño, se hizo realidad…Edward Cullen estaba también en el liceo, y no en uno en Valdivia, donde tan convencidamente lo veía.

No podía negar mis sentimientos hacia él y que se me revolvía el estomago cuando lo veía, pero tampoco era ciega como para no darme cuenta que el odio por Edward seguía en mi interior.

Lo peor era que ya no estaba Alice, ya que sus padres la habían matriculado en un colegio de La Unión, para contarle lo que me pasaba y que a la vez me entendiera. Pero encontré a otra amiga, Jessica, la cual empezó a jugar un papel importante en esta etapa de mi vida, ya que no solo me dio su apoyo y su hombro, para cuando lloraba, sino que también, le ponía la nota humorística…ya que me decía que yo era Kristen Stewart y que Edward era Robert Pattinson, lo cual me hacía reír mucho, ya que en realidad él se parecía mucho a ese actor, pero en el fondo sentía que nuestra historia no iba a terminar como la de estos dos actores…no tendríamos un Robsten.

Quizás lo que más me sorprendió, fue que hice amistad, y muy buena, con un chico, pero no cualquiera, sino su primo, Jacob. A través del cual me pude enterar de muchas cosas, y a la vez, entender el porqué, en parte, de la actitud de Edward, conmigo…la histérica de su madre…como la odiaba, y al parecer la cosa era mutua.

Era un verdadero tormento verlo todos los días en el patio del liceo. Además de que mi actitud, al parecer, no le pasaba inadvertida, ya que cuando lo veía me hacia la "loca" y miraba para otro lado…_seguro que no lo iba a notar, solo un tonto no se daría cuenta._

Muchas veces intente hablar con él, pero siempre me evadía o inventaba excusas estúpidas para no hablar conmigo…AHHH!...como odiaba que se comportara de esa manera.

Hasta que un dio, después de intentar…Ja! ya hasta se me había olvidado el numero de intentos que llevaba…pero ahí estaba la burda excusa de nuevo_ "tengo cosas que hacer, hablemos otro día, bueno"_, me quede haciéndome la tonta y hablando con Jessica, mi amiga, esperándolo…pero él no se digno a aparecer…_menudo estúpido._

Me despedí de mi amiga, y cuando ya me iba, Jacob llego corriendo a mi lado.

-Bella, espera…tengo que contarte algo- me dijo, apretándose el pecho, seguramente por la carrera.- Y no puede ser otro día…-me corto, antes de que pudiera decirle algo…_se podría decir que adivino lo que iba a decirle._

-¿Qué cosa puede ser tan importante?-le pregunte, pero él me miro haciendo rodar los ojos, como dándome una pista…hasta que caí en la respuesta, pero preferí preguntarle, para estar segura de no haberme equivocado.- ¿Tiene que ver con tu primito?...

-Por fin caíste- me dijo riéndose de mi lentitud para adivinar.- Me dijo algo que me dejo perplejo, literalmente, ya que nunca pensé escuchar algo así de su propia boca.

-Ya po´ Jake, dímelo de una buena vez-lo apremie para que me lo dijera.

-Esta bien, pero solo ten en cuenta de que te lo cuento porque eres mi amiga y me carga verte sufrir de ese modo por el estúpido y presumido de mi primo-me dijo abrazándome.- A Edward…tu le gustas, y mucho, pero mi tía le tiene prohibido que se acerque a ti…ya sé que suena de lo más estúpido, pero así son las cosas…y menos que sean algo más en el futuro. A parte que me dijo que estaba pololeando, porque era la única forma de que su mamá lo dejara en paz…casi le pego por decírmelo, de verdad me dio mucha rabia y comprobé que mi primo es un cobarde con letras mayúsculas.

-No sé qué decirte, la noticia me dejo perpleja. Yo igual lo quiero, pero me duele escuchar lo que hizo- le respondí, casi llorando.

-Tranquila, ya veraz, más adelante, que no perdiste la séptima maravilla del mundo por no pololear con mi primo. Déjalo con su "nariz de tucán" de compañía- me dijo riéndose y haciéndome con su mano en su nariz el mimo del tamaño de la nariz de la "noviecita" de mi peor pesadilla…

Me puse a reír también, ya que por fin sabia quien era su polola…_chuta, el gusto se le había ido bien al fondo de un barranco…quien en su sano juicio saldría con Tanya Delani, él nomas…_

Así, se despidió de mí y me dijo que enterrara mis sentimientos por su primo…_era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo…_ya que un hombre como él, no merecía tener a una gran mujer, como yo, tan preocupada, además de seguir queriéndolo, como yo lo hacía, a pesar de todo lo que me había hecho y dicho.

Cuando llegue al otro día al liceo, lo vi…pero no andaba bien, note que tenía los ojos rojos y que se andaba riendo como un tonto por el patio del liceo, en eso llego Jake y viendo que yo estaba mirando el show de su primo por el patio, me jalo del brazo y me saco de allí…

-Bella, ya no te atormentes…mi primo ya no es el Edward que tu conociste en la básica, hasta conmigo esta cambiado -me dijo, tristemente.

-Jacob, ¿Qué le pasa?- le pregunte, asustada.

-Edward esta en otro mundo- me dijo, y antes de que replicara alguna cosa, añadió- mi primo consume drogas, por eso esta así y por eso se comporta de esa manera.

-¿Qué cosa?- le dije, casi llorando por esto.- Dime que no es verdad, por favor…_Maldita vida, porque me tenía que pasar esto._

-Es verdad, todos en mi familia estamos mal, ya que creemos que cada día se hunde mas en ese mundo…ahora la tía está pagando por todo lo que hizo- me respondió, con un dejo de rabia en la voz.

Llore…y mucho, pero no por eso iba a dejar que mi vida se estancara…me costó olvidar, en parte, lo que sentía por él, ya que esto no se borra de un día para otro, pero entendí que era la única forma de no sufrir al verlo en ese estado…el cual empeoraba cada día…y con Jacob, estábamos casi seguros, que la que lo llevo a ese despreciable mundo fue su nueva novia…y con el tiempo comprobé que no me había equivocado…

Los cuentos de hadas solo existen en los cuentos que te leen desde niña…la vida real es muy distinta…en mi mundo, yo no era ninguna princesa y mi supuesto príncipe azul no lo estaba atacando ninguna bruja, ni ningún ser malvado…lo estaba matando un veneno que lo estaba llevando a un límite, del cual solo el más fuerte podía vencer.

* * *

**Aca les dejo el capi que sigue como regalo…**

**Un nuevo pov de Bella… uno que quizas les explique el porqué las cosas no van por un buen camino…y porque su amor de a poco se va muriendo…**

… **el primer amor puede representar muchas cosas en la vida de alguien, pero cuando este te hace la vida a cuadritos… no se que podría pasar… y mucho mas, cuando la historia de cuentos de hadas no termina como las historias que te contaban cuando niña.**

**Cariños…espero sus reviews…solo deben apretar el botoncito… **

**Gala…;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaría...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

* * *

**CAPITULO X**

POV Edward.

Cada día me sentía peor…  
Cada día odiaba más a mi madre…  
Cada día aborrecía, con toda mi alma, esta vida que me toco vivir…

Se que soy un imbécil, un estúpido, una mierda…tal como me dijo Jacob el día que me hice el tonto y no quise hablar con Bella, con esa excusa tan estúpida, que con el tiempo se volvió la frase preferida en mi vocabulario "hablemos otro día".

Como me odiaba por tratarla así. Sentía que debía decirle a alguien lo que sentía y lo que me estaba pasando, y mi primo Jake se volvió el elegido…_ni en sueños se me hubiera pasado por la cabeza que era amigo de Bella, aunque estando en el mismo curso, era un poco raro que no lo fueran, quizás por eso fue la reacción que tuvo al saber mi verdad…_fue una tarde al salir de clases.

-Jake, espérame- le grite, llegando a su lado.- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Qué te pasa Edward?- me pregunto con un brillo extraño en los ojos, como si supiera de que le iba a hablar…_era así, pero en ese momento no pensé que fuera esa la razón._

-Es sobre lo que me pasa, y tiene que ver con una de las chicas de tu curso- le respondí, agachando la cabeza.

-¿Es sobre Isabella?- me pregunto…dejándome con la boca abierta.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?...si es ella -le respondí rápidamente, al ver que no me contestaba, pero que me miraba con un dejo de enojo reflejados en sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?- me pregunto.- Y habla de una buena vez Edward y deja de comportarte como un estúpido de diez años-

-Es que soy un estúpido, no solo lo aparento- le respondí.-Hasta quizás lo que te diga te suene tonto e imbécil de mi parte, por lo menos una parte-

-Habla- me dijo, con un tono bastante duro.

-Que me gusta Bella…bueno, en realidad, me enamore de ella- le dije, desviando la mirada_…lo que no me espere, fue su reacción._

-¡ ¿Qué?- me grito, al tiempo que me agarraba por el cuello de mi camisa.- Repíteme lo que me dijiste-

-Ya te lo dije…me gusta Bella- le respondí, pero al ver su actitud, le tuve que preguntar- Y a que viene esa actitud…no me vas a decir que a ti también te gusta y por eso te enojaste cuando te conté-

-Eres más idiota de lo que pensé o mi tía te dejo caer de cabeza cuando eras guagua- me dijo, todavía agarrando mi camisa por el cuello.- Isabella no me gusta, descerebrado, ella es mi amiga…ahora comprendes el porqué de mi enojo. Tu sabes que ella te adora y que tu le gustas desde la básica… ¿Por qué mierda no le dices a ella lo que me estás diciendo ahora?-

-Que yo ¿Qué?...-

-Claro, ahora hacerte el desentendido, ¿Cómo no ibas a saber que tu le gustabas?- me dijo, muy enojado…_ya veía que en cualquier momento me pegaba, aunque, bien merecido me lo tendría, por hacer sufrir a Bella…y ahora mucho más, cuando se entere de que estoy con otra._

-Ósea, lo sabía, pero no entiendo cómo le sigo gustando ahora, cuando ya estamos en el liceo…y ahora menos las cosas se podrían dar, ya que estoy pololeando- le conteste…_pero me arrepentí al instante, ya que note que se ponía rojo, de pura rabia que sentía en mi contra._

-Te apuesto que es la mina esta, la tal Tanya…no me respondas, porque es ella… ¿Cómo mierda puedes cambiar a Bella por esa mina drogadicta?...solo porque eres mi primo no te saco la cresta, pero debes saber que te mereces una buena zurra- me dijo a modo de despedida, ya que se alejo de mi y apuro el paso.

Si mi primo supiera en el mundo en que me estoy metiendo…un mundo donde dejo todos mis problemas atrás y soy otro…

Una semana después de nuestra conversación, me di cuenta que Bella me eludía y que Jacob ya no me hablaba…la única compañía para olvidar todo esto era la droga y la Tanya, claro que me servía mas cuando estaba sana que cuando estaba drogada, ya que así se mete con el primero que se le pasa por delante.

Yo no quería que Bella supiera que era un drogadicto, que me estaba volviendo la más vil de las personas. Aunque no podía asegurar nada, ya que Jake sabia y tenía claro que tarde o temprano, le contaría…aunque, como he dicho una y mil veces, la vida te sorprende y te demuestra por las malas como es…nunca me llegue a imaginar que sería yo el que me delataría frente a sus ojos, y en el mismo patio del liceo.

Como me odiaba…yo creo que no me dañe porque eso mataría a mi padre, ya que no me importaba nada lo que pensara mi mamá y hermana, pero nunca haría algo para dañarlo a él, claro que no podía negar que igual me estaba matando, aunque no de forma rápida como un suicidio.

Quizás la vida me mostró un camino, pero yo tome otro…_cuan equivocado estaba en ese momento y no vi como iba a terminar_ …el resto de los años que duro el liceo, no me acerque a ella y trate de olvidarla, pero era muy difícil, quizás lo que me ayudo fue que me di cuenta que ella ya no me tenía como lo más maravilloso, ya que se dio cuenta, con ayuda de mi primo, claro, que no lo era, y comenzó a mirar a otros chicos, aunque no puedo decir que no me puse celoso en un principio.

Yo fui el culpable de todo…yo la hice sufrir, yo le enseñe a temprana edad como era el amor, con la parte dulce y la amarga…pero principalmente, me aleje de ella y me fui a otro liceo, en Valdivia.

La vida tiene muchos caminos, pero uno elige el suyo…y dependiendo de esto, eliges como va a ser tu futuro…

* * *

**Perdonen mi demora, pero estoy de vacaciones y ocurre una u otra cosa durante estas fechas...asi que al final el tiempo se me va...y la inspiracion pa escribir, tambien...**

**Acá les dejo el capi que sigue…es el ultimo, después se viene el epilogo (que es sobre como es la vida de Bella varios años después)**

**Un nuevo pov de Edward…quizás el que le explique muchas cosas sobre que paso y que hizo para que el amor que había entre ellos muriera…**

… **el primer amor puede representar muchas cosas en la vida de alguien, pero cuando este te hace la vida a cuadritos… no se que podría pasar… y mucho mas, cuando la historia de cuentos de hadas, que creías que era tu vida, no termina como las historias que te contaban cuando niña.**

**Cariños…espero sus reviews…solo deben apretar el botoncito… **

**Gala…;)**


	11. epilogo

**Los nombres de los personajes no me pertenecen...aunque me gustaría...son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la creadora de esta maravillosa saga de libros...**

* * *

**EPILOGO.**

Esta historia comenzó hermosa, quizás muy hermosa...

Éramos dos niños conociendo un sentimiento que ni las personas adultas pueden comprender...

Quizás nos llegó a muy temprana edad, no se...la vida es tan extraña, es tan cambiante e imprecisa, que ya no se que mas pensar.

Quizás nunca entienda el porqué la vida nos separo y no dejo que nada ocurriera entre nosotros...

Hoy tengo 20 años, han pasado unos seis años de esto, pero cuando lo veo, lo cual ocurre muy a lo lejos, aun me late el corazón, aun me acuerdo de esos días, aun me acuerdo de ese beso...

No puedo odiarlo, no puedo reprocharle nada, pero no niego que cuando me acuerdo de esto me da rabia, pero no con él ni conmigo, sino con esta vida, con la maldita estupidez que te enseñan desde niña, eso de soñar con que cualquier día llegara ese príncipe azul y se casara contigo...con trece años comprendí que las cosas no eran así, que la realidad es muy distinta a un cuento de hadas, que aunque pensemos que somos princesas, no llegara, a la primera, el amor de nuestras vidas. Quizás alguno llegue...pero no será vestido de azul, y menos en un caballo blanco...y mucho menos un príncipe.

No sé donde estudia, no sé cómo está hoy en día, no sé si se acordara de mí...

Me sigo viendo con Jacob, nuestra amistad sigue igual...pero no me atrevo a preguntarle por Edward, me da cosa, quizás temiendo por la respuesta.

Una vez me encontré en el bus con una ex compañera de básica...la Angela...y me contó algo que me dejo anonadada...Edward iba a ser papá...no sé con quién, pero no descarto que con la niña que estaba en el liceo.

Lo he visto en el terminal en Valdivia, pero no sé si me reconoció, quizás no, ya que estoy muy diferente a la niña que conoció tanto tiempo atrás. Solo siento pena y compasión al verlo tan cambiando. De verdad que no le deseo, ni al peor de mis enemigos, pasar por algo así.

Aun veo a su madre, ya que su hermana y mi sobrino van al mismo colegio, y a mí me toca, a veces, ir a buscarlo. No sé si me recuerda, pero todavía la odio, todavía me acuerdo que por su maldita culpa el Edward cayó en las drogas, por su maldito afán de dirigirle la vida, de la sobreprotección, de la manía de querer tener un hijo perfecto. No sé si fue un castigo, pero siento que ella tampoco la paso bien por esto.

Fue mi primer amor, el primer chico que me beso, el primero que me enseño las caras de la vida y del amor. Quizás uno nunca olvida al primer amor de tu vida, pero siento que por algo las cosas no se dieron, que la vida me tenía reservado otras cosas...aun no encuentro a ese hombre, ese que la vida o Dios me tienen...

Cuando veo su cara en las fotos que tengo del viaje y en las de la licenciatura de Octavo, me acuerdo de ese viaje a Bariloche que me cambio la vida, quizás lo hizo con los dos, no lo sé...lo quise y mucho, y por lo que supe, él igual a mí, pero como dije desde el principio, no todas las historias terminan como el cuento de Blancanieves, de la Cenicienta, e incluso, como el de la Bella y la Bestia. La vida me enseño, por las malas, que eso no siempre pasaba, que él no era mi príncipe...no todo termina con un "VIVIERON FELICES POR SIEMPRE".

Amor... ¿alguien sabe todo lo que significa?...yo todavía le estoy buscando respuesta a esta pregunta...

_**THE END.**_

* * *

**Y esta historia llego a su final...Acá les dejo el ultimo capitulo, donde Bella muestra sus sentimientos, lo que dejo el amor de Edward en su vida… y que es lo que siente años despúes.**

**Quizás, para ustedes, esto fue una historia inventada por mí, un fanfic creado por mi mente…pero la verdad, es que esta historia está basada en un hecho real, algo que me ocurrió, precisamente a mi….aunque suene raro.**

… **el primer amor puede representar muchas cosas en la vida de alguien, pero cuando este te hace la vida a cuadritos… no se que podría pasar… y mucho mas, cuando la historia de cuentos de hadas, que creías que era tu vida, no termina como las historias que te contaban cuando niña.**

**Gracias a todas las personas que leyeron esto, que con cada review me di cuenta que les gustaba y que con cada palabra me dieron ánimo para seguir escribiendo…al igual a aquellas que solo lo leyeron. **

**Las invito a leer mis otros escritos…la mayoría de Edward y Bella, pero haya dos que tienen a otros protagonistas: uno a Alice y Jazz y el otro a Rose y Emmett, respectivamente…**

**Cariños…espero sus reviews…solo deben apretar el botoncito… **

**Gala…;)**


End file.
